


Together Beneath The Moon.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know things have been strained between us, for all of us."</p><p>"Bill, I don't-"</p><p>"I care about you Kel, you know that right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wanted To See You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I'll be adding more Roadies fic but, if you guys want more pairings let me know.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Hometown Show._

It's all anyones been able to talk about since they'd gotten here yesterday.

How the mountain air would make people act differently than they normally would. 

But she knows that isn't the case.

It's Janine.

She can see it every time she looks at Bill and Chistophers faces. She knows how difficult her coming can make things, but, she can't help but find some sort of beauty in the hopefulness burning behind Chris's eyes that Janine, _his_ Janine will come back to him.

\--------------------------------------------

She's got her earbuds in, listening to some 90s song while she searches for her laminate for the third fucking time.

"Looking back on all the time we spent together."

Shes humming along, singing the words here and there, while she searches and ignores the supermoon still hanging overhead in the sky.

"Before I make you mine, baby, you have to be sure."

Blue eyes look over everything, every single fucking corner, and under the edge of the bottom bunks trying to find the damn thing.

She flinches feeling the small tap on her shoulder, fingers tugging at her earbuds and pulling them free, as soft blue eyes gaze up into Dark brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hi Bill."

"Hey," he says, smiling, looking more welcoming to her than Donna and the others have been since she left for two seconds.

"Thought you'd be inside," she says, before turning her attention back to looking for her laminate again.

\--------------------------------------------

"I was looking for you."

"Me?"

She can hear him chuckle softly behind her, before she hears him moving around and she sighs, giving up the search for her laminate.

He pats the seat beside him on the small bench like sofa for her to sit down, as she slowly eases over beside him and sits down.

"I know things have been strained between us, for all of us."

"Bill, I don't-"

"I care about you Kel, you know that right?"

His hand takes hers slowly, fingertips touching against her own, before their fingers lace and she nods that she knows. She knows he cares about her, she always has.

"I was thinking, you wanna watch the supermoon with me?"

She can't help but giggle softly and nod yes.

"Sure."

He smiles, and for the first time since they got her she sees him truly happy.


	2. You and Me Together Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he pulls her close.
> 
> Lips ghosted against her ear as he smiles and she can't help but do the same as she rests her head on his shoulder.
> 
> Hand in hand, watching the moon above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I have another Roadies fic coming today guys.
> 
> Can you believe last episode!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

They don't say a word to each other as they head off the bus.

It's the first time they've really even looked one another in the eye since that whole little incident between them.

Blue eyes look at him for a moment, and she can't help but smile seeing the way he's looking at her.

Smiling, happy, looking at her in a way shes never been looked at before.

She sits down, as he does.

Side by side.

"Look at it," he says, dark eyes staring up into the sky at the moon.

"It's beautiful."

There's silence between them for a moment, before she feels it. Feels the soft grasp of his fingers curling with her own.

"Beautiful."

Then he's looking at her.

Dark eyes lost in the sight of silvery pale kisses against blonde hair.

She wonders for a moment if he'll kiss her.

If this, this moment between them will be that step she'd been waiting for.

But a part of her doesn't know what to do if tonight does become that night.

What will happen to them? Their friendship?

Her fingers curl with his own, and she feels like her hearts about to burst out of her chest, waiting.

When he pulls her close.

Lips ghosted against her ear as he smiles and she can't help but do the same as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Hand in hand, watching the moon above them.


End file.
